User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ Archiving Just create a new page named "User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 2|Archive 2" (that'll be your next one, by the way) and cut and paste the old contents into it. Publish that. Then post just the link to the new page on your newly blanked page and publish it. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) SORRY IF I POSTED THIS IN THE WRONG WAY. This talk page stuff is odd to me. You may delete, but please give it a read anyway. I deleted your story Don't Hit Them not because it violated a rule, but because the story wasn't up to quality standards. I put this in my reason for deletion when you click on the deleted page. There are a large number of grammatical (whose/who's, it's=it is, its=possession, etc.), punctuation (Titles like Mr. and Mrs. are lacking periods, commas are used improperly a few times and apostrophes as well.), spacing (Not spacing after completing sentences.Like this.) issues. Yes, I apologize for the grammar, It was a rough first draft. Actually, I was going to delete the page myself. The story was only 1/3 done/posted, it wasn't over. I was trying only to get used to the format. Onto the wording errors: "Mrs. Moss noticed this and froze herself." (out of shock, in time, in cryostasis?), "This, too, is vivid." (for them? A vivid memory of the events? The authenticity/realness of the events is not mentioned before or after.), "It weeped; ..." (Wept), and a few others. Those were my fault, yes. Rough draft for a test on how the website works. My best way to learn is simply to try firsthand. The story itself also has some issues. At the beginning you mention that these things have been sighted since the 1800s (sic), but don't give any narrative or historical backing evidence for this. Without evidence, this draws away from the authenticity of the story. You say this data was recovered/stolen from the ASPCA, why does the ASPCA have this info? The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals? No animals were involved. Architectural Studies for Performance-Critical Applications? (Also seems like a stretch.) If you meant another organization, why not elaborate on the acronym instead of leaving the reader to guess? As I said, the story was only 1/3 done. It was to develop down the line. Animals/ASPCA and such were down the line. This was part one. Don't get me wrong though, your confusion is understandable! I WAS GOING TO DELETE MY "TEST PAGE" and post the "REAL" one!:) Additionally if you're going to use an alias, why not a pseudonym or codename? Why use WORD? Those were a number of the reasons I picked out when reading your story. They all contributed towards my decision to delete the story. The story also hints at a big cover-up with at least the police and ASPCA involved, but lacks an explanation for why they would go so far as murdering two people to silence them. Are they guv'ment projects, beings from another world? It just seems to be a conspiracy for the sake of a conspiracy. This was my only "issue" with your statement, I think something like an alias is entirely up to the writer. "WORD" has an "attachment to the character in a way, you have to be clever enough to catch it. There have been popular alias' as simple as "N" or "L" which have no meaning and are only one letter. She spells WORD in CAPS, to make it easy to read. Beside that, I'm okay with you deleting it and for the reasons you did!:) However I ask IF I repost to keep "WORD" as her alias. I have a "reason", I didn't just throw it there because I could. Deletion Appeal It's first come, first serve for the admins. And congratulations on that appeal. I had a response typed up for that story, but saw you edited it first. Ninja. :) Mystreve (talk) 18:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you know about Jeff the killer? if you have and if you know him in real life please tell him to come over to my house so i can have fun with him....what i mean is go for walks and stuff like that great thanks :) ~fluttershy The Man Called Pathos: Non-Archived Edition I can understand that sometimes a person needs to be harsher. Sometimes you're left with no choice, which oddly enough is one of the themes of my story. What I meant was if you'd like for me to post the Pathos entry on your talk page (or maybe my talk page or my user page) so you could have a look. I should have elaborated, but it'll be a moot point soon. I plan to post a revision tomorrow, so hopefully that'll give a better idea about who Pathos is. Take care! Raidra (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry im new to this i dont know anything on where to go and how to do this i understand the writing parts but not the "if i wamt my story back go hear" etc. and i dont see any problem with the pasta and its already almost everywhere so i dont understand why everyone keeps taking it down on this site i fixed it up Sorry about the story you had to remove! My computer died before i could finish so i tried to publish it to come to on another computer, but it was taken down before i could get to it! im trying to reupload it since it is now done, and don't wanna get it taken down again! wanna make sure i don't break anymore rules, it itsn't let me create a new page. (I promise the grammar is better than in here!) Slender'sLuna (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I screwed up trying to use source mode and I wanted to thank you for helping fix it. I will try to fix it myself in the future. I was just trying to follow the rules. MJTR (talk) 02:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) first thing is first you dont need to get all defensive i was just wondering if you knew Jeff the killer and second of all if you see slenderman when you go for a walk or something RUN dont stop to look back cause he might be right behind you and dont look into his expressionless face just run and tell a person you know even tell the police that someone was chasing you dont tell them who cause they wont believe you. bye :D Fluttershycp124 (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC)fluttershy Did I do something wrong? Hello, This is Paige, so I just got this message (posted below). "Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lil' Miss Rarity/AMA - Ask and You Will Be Answered page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the article index or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC)" As you can see, I'm a bit new on here, and I was wondering if I did anything wrong for posting a question in Lil' Miss Rarity's blog? As from this post on my page. Or was it a friendly message just giving me advice. Mainly cause I really don't want to get blocked. Thanks, Raven.Writer2015 (talk) 18:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Raven.Writer2015 Live! Chat 16 Creepypasta Wiki Join the Chat Could you please send me my story? I'd like to take it to the Writer's Workshop. My email is maxmacrubymimi@gmail.com. I really would like a copy of my story, thank you ;) TheUraniumPastas (talk) 23:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou, and is it ok if I edit it and then re-upload it with a different title? TheUraniumPastas (talk) 00:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Please send it to maximilianodobler164@gmail.com RE: Hah! No need to apologize! In fact, it's great that you had a review ready. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) hey thanks mate ( even though I'm sure the message on my talk page was automatic but still) anyway if you would not mind, do you think you can give me any tips for wrighting besides the one on the other thing The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 03:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone thanks mate. I apprieate your advice for writing. it will hopefully help me with my story The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 04:43, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone Why did you delete my story? I understand you left your reasoning in the box, but I don't seem to understand how it applies to the story you deleted from my profile. I saw nothing wrong with the phrasing or punctuation/grammar. So please elaborate or give specific examples from the text to let me know what I must fix and how I can fix it. Sorry if I sounded like an English teacher there, by the way. StarCounter (talk) 19:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Was my story too inappropriate? --Legion14 (talk) 19:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Oh. Sorry. I'm actually kind of glad you deleted it though. It was insanely stupid... --Legion14 (talk) 20:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Happy Appy Screw you Sorry about that! The thought that tey may be intentional did cross my mind, but my spelling madness had fallen upon me and I couldn't stop! It happens. Maybe a few more obvious mistakes sprinkled in that passage would keep other spelling psychos from making the same mistake? Just a thought. :) Cheers, WinterIt's getting colder here... (talk) 19:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Another Duplicate Story Hello! While skimming through the CP archives, I noticed that two stories are nearly identical; this story and then there's this one too. The only real difference between them seems to be how they're devised into paragraphs, and headings are used in the former. What's really weird is that both stories were added the same day, with only an hour between them. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Redirected "Its Red Grin" to "The Shelter". Both histories are still intact, so if you feel like moving the story over to "Its Red Grin" and/or using that version instead, feel free. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok you mother f.cker. I'm so sick of this site, all I want to do is post a damn story is that so hard. This is a website for making story's and things and you guys are ruining it. And reality check. Not every one his Shakespeare when it comes to writing. Like don't be so hard in people and delete the stuff they have worked so hard on. Do you know how difficult it is write a good story. And how heart braking it is to get a email saying some asshole deleted it. It hurts. And what if the person who wrote that story and put hours of there lives into it did not save the story on there computer. It's humans like you that have no rights when it comes to living on this earth. I bet your just some stupid asshole living at home with his mom eating cookies all day and jerking off to my little pony and then going around deleting story's on the web and you think your so tuff. Just because you have a account you think you own the goddamn internet. Ok so here is a idea. Why don't you get off your computer step out side and GET A F.CKING JOB YOUT LAZY ASSHOLE!!!! : :Mystreve (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Come to chat asap. I need to speak to you and a couple others. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 23:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Compliment I have a strange habit of checking admin talk pages and laughing my ass off at all the hate and spam recieved from users, sometimes other, really weird shit too but it comes with the job I guess, eh? Anyway, you're doing a good goddamn job with the editing. I was about to take a look at a pasta that was created 3 minutes ago and you beat me to the punch. You're real fast you know that? Waht I came here to say was you're doin' a real fine job for an admin that seemed to pop right out of nowhere. Keep it up. BrokenSquid 07:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) This will sound like I'm incompetent but I have no idea how to post stories. Would you mind giving me step by step instructions? I'd be very grateful. Sorry about that. I'll make sure my pasta is finished before posting it. I wanted to do it in the style of 1999 in that it's a blog that gets updated, but I could see why that wouldn't be allowed, because people would just be lazy and not finish it that way. Anyways, I apologize for that. why did you delete my story I Saw Hell, Come on man that was my first story there was no need to delete it so what it was not a good story there was no need to delete it. Hey can I make a better version of I Saw Hell and use the same page it was on? Just asking. Hello sir so I have this idea for a pasta the name is Crimson Eyes and i am having trouble with a couple things: one: the entity itself, and two the story development itself really I know I want it to be from my perspective but at the same time having trouble making it truly scary if you can please help me with brainstorming I just want a second opinion really. Amergall (talk) 05:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC)amergall Thanks so much! Your advice helps me greatly. Opps, sorry about that, still figuring things out! I will remember for next time! Peter Hartke (talk) 14:35, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I understand, and appreciate the advice! Thanks :) Peter Hartke (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol sorry about that. Im just bored out of my mind, and I'm trying to stick to reading creepypasta instead of listening to them on YouTube. Also, when I watch haunted gaming playthroughs, they give little peanut gallery comments :/ Littlesister23.5 (talk) 15:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, even though it is your job as an admin, thank you for editing my story "Serenity in White." :) I will familiarize myself with the categories on this site and include them next time. JulinGrol (talk) 21:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me, man? Deleting my story because you don't like the way it's written? Have you seen half of the crap on this site? You're lucky I saved the damn thing.... What an asshole move. My story was written in a very specific way. It's something new that I enjoy doing. The ellipses are not placed randomly, they are put in very specific places, in order to force the reader to pause for certain intervals of time. The "formatting errors" simply would not go away, even after I tried to edit them several times. I can only count a few punctuation errors (which can easilly be eddited) and the feint/faint issue can also be resolved simply. So, why is your immediate action to erase my story from existence, without giving me a chance to defend myself? Did you even see my comment? I clearly don't understand your awful system. Hands and teeth Hi there, Thanks so much with assisting with the edit, I appreciate your attention to detail. AlanPatrick (talk) 09:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) You're really just so numb to how real life works... aren't you? You see this website as your territory... a territory that you must defend. You no longer care about the people on here... but merely whether or not the stories posted here meet your personal high standards. I'm willing to bet that if you weren't on the site, my story would still be up. It's really not about the story... it was just something I wrote for fun in less than an hour. But.... erasing a story because it does not meet "quality standards", set by yourself... don't you see something wrong about that? Perhaps wait more than a few hours after warning somebody, before deleting their story? I bet you just did it out of impatience... not wanting to wait until tommorrow.... just wanting to get it out of the way before you turn in for the night. Man... this website has really gone to crap in the past year that I've been gone. I'll look somewhere else to put my story... somewhere where the personal opinion of one admin doesn't lead to the deletion of something that could potentially take me weeks to write. Seriously... screw this wiki. And screw you, Empyreallnvective, grammar Nazi of the century. Don't bother replying, I'm not coming back to this shit site. Hey Yo Emp I could go on and grumble about how nothing is fair, and how life and responsibilities can just go die, etc, but school's started, and I don't think I'll be able to help out a bunch. Because tenth grade and boards and projects and teachers out to ruin my life and stuff. Really, all I've been able to do is comment on blog posts. I hope that's okay, and sorry. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)]] 13:58, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Another Blogicle The user Jaymee lee has posted this blogicle. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I understand you're an admin and have deleted my story, so I was just wondering the exact reason to keep it in mind for later and work harder to write content that will be likely to stay on the wikia, thank you. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer Oh, I see. Thank you very much. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer No, sorry but remember the main message on my profile keep in mind that you can tell me anything Jess The Killer122 (talk) 08:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Jess The Killer122 On the first of June, you deleted a pasta known as "Kat Cheshire" for reasons I don't feel the need to bring up, mostly because I agreed that it needed work. I was just wanting to know the source of it because I enjoyed reading it. If you could put me in touch with the writer, it would be greatly appreciated.Russel Smith (talk) 00:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I know you deleted my pasta, i was goning to edit more into t for it to be an actual pasta. It was a short version of the full one. Infernal Machine Have you fired that thing up yet? Is it only a high-grade gasoline machine? Because I'm waiting for your literary version of Armageddon to unleash hell on our readers. Fire that shit up, Travis ;) Mystreve (talk) 02:26, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way, Jesus fucking Christ, I'm jealous of your impressive library of stories. I've only read like, 1/4 of them, but you seem to have an uncanny knack for pulling great stories out of the air and writing them here. I'm still kind of in awe with your skills. I am. Glad you're among us here, my friend. ::Mystreve (talk) 02:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for my errors :( I am thinking of making a sequal, but this whole thing was rushed. Heads Up I just updated the "Blogicle" template so we don't have to type the "talk/profile page" part after it (saw you were doing that too). I'm going to go through some of the other ones today. Not just because some of them are dated, but because, well...I'm bored as fuck at work right now. Mystreve (talk) 12:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Formatting When the text is formatted badly, cut it all using the keyboard and paste it into Source mode. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'''Dashie]] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Copy and paste the original text on the regular wiki layout, then go to source mode and paste them text Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Reuploads Creepypasta Wiki:Reuploaded Stories. That is all. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 07:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I hate you for deleting my creepypasta. That was the second time somone deleted it. Mr.creepster123 (talk) 13:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) To the admin of this website: Maddie was the first creepypasta I wrote. I spent nearly 2 hours on it and when it was done I was really happy. Well until it got deleted. Two minutes after I wrote my pasta it dissapeared I can't even get to it with your links. I am okay with you deleting my pasta but tell me why it was deleted. I would be glad if you put it back on the wiki but at least upload it on the trollpasta wiki.Montri5002 (talk) 05:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Why was "Visiting Grandma" deleted? On 6/14/14 I posted a pasta named Visiting Grandma, and it was deleted shortly after being posted. Could you please explain why this was done? RE: Thank ya kindly! Anytime. Just remember that when you do or anything that has to do with < > < -- these thingies, just make sure that the slash (/) goes before the word, not after. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:01, June 15, 2014 (UTC) How do you become an admin? Mr.creepster123 (talk) 14:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Shad"thelostsilver"Ahmed (talk) 17:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I am new, I only read the first section of the Site Rules, can u give me a short version of it? or just give me a Do's and Dont's list. it'll be great help, thanks.. I don't miond really that you deleted it I'm trying to figure out how to get it posted. Is there a way I can have the words back though? I try searching for it in the deletion log but it comes up with no results :/ 05:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC)~~Nix thank you! :) Nixie "Nix" Kida (talk) 06:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Nix Thanks for the info about region specific spelling, it didn't even occur to me. I will keep this in mind for all of my future edits. GreyWoolf (talk) 06:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Requesting some knowledge, and don't worry i do not argue. :P Hello there, i was just wondering about my story being deleted yesterday. "Tenzikan" was something i had worked on for quite a bit of time, but i didn't notice any immediate errors grammar or otherwise. i only wish to know what specifically was the cause for deletion. i am working on it again and will try posting again when i believe it is up to standards, Thank you :) CotBkid (talk) 19:08, June 17, 2014 (UTC) CotBkid TAKE A SCREENCAP BEFORE YOU EDIT ON SOMETHING, YOU HAVE 2,669 EDITS! YOU HAVE THE KINKIEST NUMBER ALIVE. AND SORRY FOR CAPS Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Well you're in luck. I just took a screencap, just to be on the safe side. http://prntscr.com/3u4prk :3 Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:04, June 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: About the story I posted, I cited the author. Thanks for the notice BigBob123 (talk) 01:47, June 19, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 it was a blog not a pasta so how could you delete it. Mr.creepster123 (talk) 14:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I saw the welcoming on my page. Today i made a creepypasta but it got deleted by someone. I've been working on it for a month and to have it deleted is kind of hard. What do i do? Janicethekiller (talk) 15:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Janicethekiller thank i didnt know where to go. Why did you delete my pasta? Can I get a copy of it, please? Blood keeper (talk) 16:04, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Would you delete A Troubled Soul Walks The Road?? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Troubled_Soul_Walks_The_Road I would appreciate it. This was my first pasta, which failed. I thought it was already deleted by admin SoPretentious (talk) 04:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude why the heck do you deleted my story? It was original, and i was about to finish it after 3 days... Some of the people are posting really weak creepypastas, and you deleted mine.... Cascaval13 (talk) 06:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC)CasCaValCascaval13 (talk) 06:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on, i saw creepypastas with much more gramatical errors rather then mine, and they didn't got deleted... As for the finishing, the story will be finished today, but its very hard to finish a story late night, ok? And how it doesn't have a conclusion? How does a creepypasta need to have a conclusion? Did Jeff the Killer have a conclusion, and if it has i wanna know it, and if it doesn't why it didn't got deleted before? Look, let it how it is, with spacings, punctuation... In the rules it says: don't forget the punctuation. And i made it spacy so people will not going to get bored of it at the first words. Can I repost it if I correct the mistakes? Blood keeper (talk) 10:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I think I should better try to write another pasta , spell-check it and post it then,maybe I'll go through deletion appeal with the old one. Anyway, did you like the concept? Blood keeper (talk) 10:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) can i get the adress of a spell-check site, please? Blood keeper (talk) 11:00, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :If I revised it and fixed the spelling errors, the clichéd to the story, and re-uploaded it would I be in trouble or warned? I'm just making sure that I'm not going to get in trouble. Thank you for your help! :Lilly R. Flint 12:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC)LillyRoseFlint Wow,Travis... I wasn't expecting that, especially that my story was finished, I even added an image... But you've extended my ban, at 13:33 i wasn't unbanned either... I think I'll stick to reading creepypastas , not writing them, because l could get myself a ban again :| , l'm not even bothering to copy-paste the pasta again, and put the image. It was an interesting story, but l see when somebody doesn't want my content here... I'll go to the original creepypasta website, at least there, my story will be published, and just to point, again, there are a lot of wrong-spelled creepypastas, with much more grammatical mistakes than l did, and much more "lack of content". I worked for like 1 hour on that image to do it, but it seems like some people have bad taste to creepypastas. And another point, english is not my birth-language, just for you to know... You should have wrote there : ONLY FOR EXPERTS IN ENGLISH. ANY MISSING PUNCTUATION WILL GOING TO BE PUNISHED. Warning added? I mean wtf? Did you even readed my story? Do you have a problem in your head? Do you think I'm bullshitting you ? Do you think I'm lying? Fuck you! Fuck...you! The thing is...ok? The thing is...I've posted that pasta three times.And its not like I am fucking crazy... It's ok , hermano, I'm gonna chill... It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you, the definition, of insanity? I'm sorry... See what happens? It's because I played so much Far Cry 3 ... Goddamn , Vaas is a good actor. But still, how my punctuation was such a big failure? I know, capitalization of "i" is important, as how exactly only now I found that out, and spacing too, but punctuation? I don't understand sir, but it isn't a problem, I posted my pasta in Writer's Workshop. Thank you for your time. Cascaval13 (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC)CasCaValCascaval13 (talk) 17:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: HMGS Nah, I think those stories just weren't uploaded because nobody bothered to upload them. Go ahead and upload them if you want. Just be sure to give credit where credit is due. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) 1756 Deletion I would like to know why my story "1756" was deleted. I am sorry if I failed to follow a rule but I would like to know what was wrong with it.Dead Vortex (talk) 04:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Dead Vortex I demand a response. Why the f*ck did you go and delete my creepy pasta for? I demand it back and I want a reupload. And I don't give a shit about "Oh I am sorry but i don't like this. You know, I am actually pissed now because this is my 3rd time in a row this has happened. And don't go to you winjy whiny comments about me. all I want is my creepy pasta back and if reuploading is against the rules, I will just post it on my own wiki. Geez, didnt really think of it as a troll pasta. But now a lot of the old pastas are being deleted... Well off to trollpasta i guess. Personally i would say a skeleton popped out is more of a literary jumpscare, but eh its in the eye of the beholder i guess Ban Appeal Empy, in both of the screenshots you linked on my page, I am not spamming. Noah was the one spamming. However, I did over use capital letters and even that is just a two hour ban if you really thought I went overboard. Please answer back the moment you get this. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 18:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey you recently deleted my story "Fallen Head" could you please tell me what caused the deletion? 03:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Bliwiker (talk)Is this how I do the signing thing Deleted Story and Just Wondering Why Hey you recently deleted my story "Fallen Head" could you please tell me what caused the deletion? 03:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Bliwiker (talk)Is this how I do the signing thing My story got deleted and I'd just like to know what's wrong with it please, thank you for your consideration. ApocalypticCatalyst (talk) 10:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask specificaly whay ''From Inside the Darkness was deleted? Hey, I saw that you removed my story ("Thump Thump") and I was wondering why. I thought it was good enough to post here. But if you could tell me why, that would be awesome. Thanks! Ripzzy (talk) 17:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Ripzzy I need to know what is wrong with my story "Imaginative Reality". First removal I saw the cause was the title had unneeded letters in it, so I got rid of them and republished it. Second time, I have no idea why it was removed for it only displays the beginning part of the story itself. I'm kinda getting confused and furious at the same time here, cause of me fixing the supposed problem from the cause but to see it removed once more. Can you thoroughly tell me the reason('s)? TheEternalExodius (talk) 18:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) (Edit: Just found out on my talk page after posting this. Sorry.) TheEternalExodius (talk) 18:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reasons why. But I guess I'ma stick to just commenting and other stuff now. Apparently I cant even write stories without many problems happening. I shouldn't have even published it in the first place. TheEternalExodius (talk) 19:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the edits. I know the title could use some little work but I just can't think of anything else to name it. How does just Vixen sound for the title or The Silent Vixen? Still not very creative but I think they sound better. Aliuken (talk) 15:36, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Lets go with The Silent Vixen. Thanks for all your help. Aliuken (talk) 16:15, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate all help. c: CassistRabbit (talk) 08:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Yo dawg I heard you like tips so I decided to give you a tip for your tip Whenever you want to provide an example of wikitext, say like brackets, you can put a wikitext around it to cancel it called nowiki. Example: User:EmpyRealInvective is User:EmpyRealInvective. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 09:11, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Editing How do you edit? SilentKillerlurks Photo How come The Chat Room was taken down? And will it ever come back? SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks Question http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Zero so um, I was reading it when i realized it kind of gave me a JTK vive. just wanted to know if that was the case. if so, go ahead and erase it. thats kinda what you do. Please Help I tried to undo an edit. The system said there is conflicting intermediate edits. I really think this story should have two of its latest edits removed. I would appreciate it if you would have a look. The story is He Hunts The edits that need to be removed: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/He_Hunts?direction=next&oldid=815985 and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/He_Hunts?direction=prev&oldid=815989 --SoPretentious | (talk) 08:30, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Photos or Pictures What kind of pictures or photos could you add to the Photos And can you add drawings to it?? SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks Blog Post Sorry for the bother, But what is a blog post SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks 50FA It's fine. I just put a navigation template at the bottom and put it in the Suggested Reading category. In case an edit conflict happens again, here's how to reinstate the template: (For 50 Foot Ant's Third Story only, of course; subsequent installments should have different pages in the prev= and next= parameters. You get the idea.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:15, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and there's no need for the thing since the credit is literally right in the title. (It was originally posted on the Something Awful Forums by a user named "50 Foot Ant", who is probably an alt account of Humper-Monkey.) :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:20, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all the help you have given me through this week. SilentKillerlurks (talk)SilentKillerlurks yet another ass-kissing comment Just would like to say that I think you're a great admin, Travis. Probably our best. Literally (no pun intended). You hound-dog this site at a level I can only dream of. You really are a huge asset here, and I really am glad you do what you do here. I am. Now, if I may be so bold...if I have any questions about site stuff, can I ask you in the future? :) Keep up the exemplary work, my friend. And enjoy your well-deserved vacation. Mystreve (talk) 01:22, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'd like to know why my creepypasta was erased. Thanks I have a question about how long I would've been blocked if I made another unfinished page.. How long? Why the hell Did you delete my Page the pirangler NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE IT ALL OVER AGAN Puroke (talk) 15:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) RE Lel. You got me a couple times today too. But thanks, you keep it up too. :3 [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 00:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Anyhow, can I ask your opinion on something at Trollpasta chat? [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 02:05, July 7, 2014 (UTC) hey pal there's this project I have that I have spent quite a long time perfecting. it is all the elements that go into a good story. I was wondering what are your thoughts on this? and if you can see anything I missed? # Scare factor (obviously how scary the Creepypasta is) # transition (how the sentences and paragraphs are structured. and phrasing) # composition (creative storyline elements and how they fit together) # description (adjectives. what are they, and are they effective?) # conclusion (yeah its important) If you have time, reflect on this and tell me what you think if you have time. I was aiming for five elements that are basically equal in significance. I would appreciate your feedback. under this system, one would rate each element out of 20 (for a total of 100) OR rate each element out of 10 (then the average of the element ratings would be an overall rating) SoPretentious | (talk) 23:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: hey pal In regards to what you said about cliché material on (3), what I was thinking was cliché material would harm the scare factor (1) more than anything else. Mainly because its not scary at all if you can feel whats coming next. And composition (3), would definitely be lowered by clichés. So I see your point. cliché is "the double edged sword" I have no idea why I would include this on my blog but if I could find some why to graph out these numbers on a "shape graph" that might be cool. I think they are technically called "radar charts". I have yet to find a way to get one on the wiki. (1) scare factor You make a good point as to different people being afraid of different things. So personal preference would play a role. In my reviews, I would try to avoid considering the use of "suspense and tension" in this element. As I feel that those factors play into composition and transition individually. (2) transition I will include my full description of the transition element here: Transition: How well did the CreepyPasta flow? There are tons of stories out there that are just plain hard to read. Keep in mind that perfect transition is absolutely achievable. If you hardly need to read anything twice, that is good transition. Examples of poor transition: every sentence starts with the same words, there are run-on sentences, it's hard to understand what is even going on, there is poor paragraph structure, the scariness of the story is not well paced. (some parts are drawn out with little tension) Examples of perfect transition: varying sentence lengths that allow the reader to pause, paragraphs that are well designed with a clear start and transition sentence into the next paragraph, the story does not seem to have large gaps in the timeline, the story arrives at the end in a well timed fashion, and somehow ties into the main ideas of the story. (3) composition The only thing I want to add to this element is that creative and original ideas will earn a story big points here, and that is why cliché material would lower the rating. (4) description Not only adjectives but all parts of speech could be considered in this element (even nouns) but especially adverbs and adjectives. Quickly the fox jumped over the fence... (as opposed to) The quick fox jumped over the fence... The difference here is very slight but it shows an example of contrasting description. (5) conclusion I would also add that the ending is not necessarily ''the very last paragraph every time and that the conclusion element should be weighed heavily towards only the ideas in the end of the story and how they relate to other ideas of the story. Unpredictable and well-timed endings are the very best (also a cleverly themed conclusion will earn a story a high rating here) EDIT: eliminated text bins resulting from the use of roman numerals (ok ditched the whole numbers and formatting and just spaced it normally) SoPretentious | (talk) 00:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Man of Fire It was rushed.. I don't even think I saved a copy.. I didn't! Oh Boo Hoo! I'll never get that story back now --Thethemeguy (talk) 01:26, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Thethemeguy Wow.. How does Paste Bin whork --Thethemeguy (talk) 01:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) User:Thethemeguy haha bad grammar from you? lol ill read some of your stories though because I enjoyed reading the The Cuckoo Conundrum. I'm thinking about adding it to my highlighted readings of the month. Thanks for that story and thanks in advance for any stories to come. SoPretentious | (talk) 01:25, July 8, 2014 (UTC) My Apologies I am aware I screwed up by "creating categories" on some of my previous stories. I am a newbie on this Wiki and I apologize for adding the non-existent categories. I will review the rules and standards of this Wiki and make sure that I don't make any other mistakes like creating categories for stories. Thank you for the warning, and I look forward to becoming more familiar with and contributing to this Wiki much more often in the future--without making any foolish mistakes, of course. StairwayToHell11 (talk) 02:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC) StairwayToHell11 Also What is your opinion (if any) on Para-Phenomenal? SoPretentious | (talk) 04:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The Cuckoo Conundrum Well, I like this story mainly because it was easy to follow and there was a few instances where I noticed excellent phrasing. The ideas are also represented in a well designed timeline. As for the very last paragraph I get the personal aspect of this man losing his mind and it is clear that his thoughts are becoming less organized. Still, it did seem to be drawn out and I felt like it didn't really match the rest of the story. Also it seemed like there was a small lack of description around the part where the man notices the creature writhing inside his relative. It was a really suspenseful paragraph for me and I really felt something could be added there. Overall the story flowed well and most of the story was well described and had an excellent theme. SoPretentious | (talk) 05:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Your review on my story Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading. I know it's kind of a short and really I could've added more to the description of the demon. I was starting to get an image of 'slenderman' in my head at the time so I redacted some of the descriptive terms there. I'll make the revision necessary to add the picture to the layout. Thanks for the advice. SoPretentious | (talk) 06:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Delete All My Stories. You know what? I don't really think I need my five stories on this wiki. I've a couple reasons for this. Nobody really reads them, for one thing. Feedback I get has actually been more negative than positive. But I've looked over them and I feel like I could really do better at this point. They are all rather poorly-written (too detailed and complex, I need a simpler writing style) and a bit uninteresting. I might rewrite one or two of them because I keep everything stored on my computer, but I don't really think any of them belong here. Nobody was impressed or scared by them, myself included. If you could remove them, I'd appreciate it. You can find them on my Talk page (there was one I forgot about for a while. :p I have five, not four). Thanks in advance, CassistRabbit (talk) 21:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit. I'm Sure. Well, the first two are not worth saving. I wrote Wefeed.net after hearing Normal Porn for Normal people and it's my least favorite work overall, while Mouth of the Beast had no story, just an ending. A Fair Warning, I liked a bit more, but it still really didn't have a good, scary concept behind it and was written awkwardly. And as for No Longer, that was one scene exploded into nearly a thousand words. It might have been better if I included a beginning event and an end event. Overall, I think I can do better. Both my writing style and what I write about needs to be changed if I want people to read and enjoy my work. I have written some things that actually did impress me, but creepypasta is not one of them yet. Having work deleted just encourages me to keep trying. And, I'm almost finished a new pasta that's (hopefully) a lot more readable than my others. I think I'll ask you the next time I want a critique on my work, but at the moment I feel able to make change on my own by focusing on a simpler style. I do appreciate your offer, however. c: Thanks. Sending you a lot of messages, I know. > < I keep all of my completed stories on Fictionpress.com as well, so nothing's gone forever. Compared to the kind of things I wrote just last year, I'd say I've already improved. So... do I just give you the links of the pastas that need the "Marked for Review" category to be taken off them? Pramirez351 (talk) 01:16, July 9, 2014 (UTC) PS: Why can only admins and VRORC take off that category? Isn't that a little cheap for edits?